


Second Chance from Westeros

by clareturner23



Series: Second Life [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Musical References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: After Jaime Lannister's death in the show, he, Rhaegar Targaryen, and Ned Stark are given a second life where all three of them remember everything after they turn sixteen. At the start of the local production of Hamilton, those still alive from Westeros come into their world and a countdown begins to send them back before the White Walkers can take over those who were once dead and taken over. Including Lily, who was once Lyanna Stark (Targaryen). She was in the Stark tombs when they were resurrected in the final battle.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Series: Second Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Second Chance from Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I’m now doing the Westeros version of this… So that you know, this is only from the show version. I am working through the books, but for the story, the only people reincarnated are up to one of the movies in a franchise, a finished book series, or a show is finished. The show ended first, so that is why.
> 
> Edit: There was some confusion in the comments. Thank you for the feedback. I have edited the first chapter with more explanation.

Her breathing was harsh and shallow. Another asthma attack made her feel like her chest was bashed in with a hammer.  _ Again _ . She finally found her inhaler in her bag and took a puff feeling the healing vapor open up her lungs. 

“Hey, you alright, Rachel?” One of the fellow actresses in her small theatre group came up to her worried. 

The pale blonde let out a calming breath and nodded. “Yea, thank you. Sorry to worry you all. Cold weather is never good for me. Even if my wife loves it.” She chuckled at the irony before taking her second puff and cleared her throat after holding her breath. 

She was the founder of their theatre group. Rachel’s father was rich, but she didn’t want to use the money given to her at age 18 to live like a rich snob. Instead, she bought a lovely three-bedroom home for herself and her wife in cash. She emptied the account into her private one. This was because she knew that her father would make her life a living hell otherwise once she lived independently.  _ Again. _

The rest of her funds went towards building a decent theatre. She loved to act and especially sing. She prided herself on bringing the audience to tears whenever she sang a profound or powerful song. They had no gender restrictions in their group. If a girl wanted to play Judas Iscariot or if a guy wanted to play Angelica Schuyler, they could do so. All that mattered was that they were able to carry their own. For the most part, the group was filled with mostly women, so usually, the women took over male roles anyway.

They had recently been able to pay for the rights to play  _ Hamilton. _ It was on the expensive side. Though with the extra money Rachel had and the money the group raised, they could do it. Despite the popularity of the play, there were still a lot more women than men. Only two men auditioned. The problem was that the cast was not filled just yet. For their first week, while they tried to get more people, the group practiced the script and music in order to get it right. Thankfully, the main cast was set.

One of them, an Irishman named Peter, played the lead role of Alexander Hamilton. Considering the past he did not remember, it was hard to cast him as the lead. Especially after what he did to her sister-in-law as well as her niece in the previous life. A German named Dirk was such a fantastic rapper that he immediately got Lafayette/Thomas Jefferson. She felt it so interesting that Dirk, of all those who live in this small town, would be so great at this role. His way to use different accents was so intriguing. He did not sound German at all when he played his role. He sounded French, then American. Perhaps it was because he did not speak very good Common language, only Dothraki, that he made up for it in this life?

Rachel’s best friend Jamie (irony in many ways) got the role of George Washington. She did well while practicing, though the songs of  _ History Has its Eyes on You  _ and _ One Last Time _ always seemed to make her cry. It was good for the stage since it looked believable. It seemed all the regret she had as Jaime Lannister. The fact she had always been called “Kingslayer” and the unsaid stigma that came with it, as well as how much she regretted treating Tyrion after he killed their father. She felt that she did not deserve such a great role like this, but her voice and feelings in the songs were so amazing. Rachel and Dina (Rachel’s sister in law) insisted on having her take the role.

It was not much of a diverse cast as they wanted, but they did what they could with their town. Though, the fact that most of the cast were from different parts of the world could be seen as diversity. An African woman named Milly was given the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton. She was very good at the role. She was very intense when her lines spoke of ending slavery. Perhaps Rachel’s sister had inspired her subconsciously.

A German woman named Sheila got the role of Eliza Schyler. A Scottish woman named Gemma got the part of Angelica Schyler. The girl was wild and never liked wearing dresses, but for this amazing role, she made an exception. Though she said many times she would love to have played Mimi if they put on  _ Rent. _ Jamie’s twin sister Cindy got the role of Hercules Mulligan/James Madison, which was a very interesting role for her considering who she once was. It was an interesting twist to see her playing such a role. Though, James Madison did become president one day so it makes a bit of sense. 

Finally, Dina will be playing the bullet. The final casting of the bullet was an ironic idea made by Rachel. After all, in their previous life, Dina’s beheading had been the death that sparked a lot of chaos. As for Aaron Burr (Sir)? Rachel herself will fulfill that role. She always enjoyed playing the somewhat “antagonistic” characters. After all, they had the best songs. The last performance had been Jesus Christ Superstar, where she played Judas Iscariot. Though, she wanted to recast Alexander himself. Especially since she knew who he used to be. He didn’t deserve that role, but he was the only one who came in for it. None of the girls cared for the part, which was interesting since he was the main character. 

The rest of the cast was still up in the air, while Rachel debated on how she could possibly give some people more roles at once. That was hard though since there were not many scenes with those characters not on stage. King George, the one guy who does a bunch of different annoying roles, and Peggy/Mariah were the three that were difficult to figure out. For now, they would come to practices and run lines/songs together with the soundtrack until they got it down. That takes half of the 

Rachel shrugged off her asthma attack and began practicing “Room Where it Happens” vocals. She was in the middle of the first chorus when her phone rang. Her friend Lori never called during her rehearsals unless it was an important matter. “Lori? What’s wrong?” the voice on the other side was the masculine voice associated with the other’s past life.

“Something went wrong. My brother came through a portal scaring Katerina, as well as Steve Rodgers with Tonya. We called Jeremy and found Barton and Banner had arrived there as well. After Katerina woke up from the nightmare of remembering her past life, Zehikari came to explain that he messed up by bringing us back the way he did. Time froze in our  _ old  _ Universe after Tonya’s sacrifice. Apparently, that is what happens because of his mistake. After the third of the chosen die, the world freezes until they go back. They can only return after we have all fulfilled our unfinished business. They will slowly come into our current world, after ten years, the old world or universe will be destroyed and be combined into this one. After those ten years, the residents of our old world will live here. Permanently.

“Once those from our past come into our present, those who forget will remember once they awaken from sleep. We have to fulfill certain tasks to send them all back before ten years. Otherwise, our worlds will combine, risking the entire population depending on the villainy of the worlds we hail from.” Rachel sat down and listened to the explanation.  _ Awaken from sleep? _ Those words bit at her chest. She absentmindedly tugged at her shirt where the hammer killed her last. She paused while looking back on how they got into this situation and world in the first place. 

_ ***Flashback*** _

_The battle was over. He lost. He just hoped that his son would survive as well as Lyanna. Though, if she did the two would have to go into hiding. Rheagar Targaryen knew that Robert Baratheon would most likely kill them both the moment he knew he had not only stolen but married her out of love. A love that she could never give that oaf. He woke up in a world that must be the afterlife. Though, there was no one there. Only a single, golden harp just wanting to be played. The Prince sighed and sat there playing some of his favorite songs. Time seemed to stop while he put his being into the songs. He didn’t care who else was here or who would show up._ _  
__His singing was finally interrupted when Ned Stark arrived through a strange portal. His fingers lingered on the strings as if he were stunned. “Eddard Stark?” He asked. He was still a bit wary, but if he had found out about their marriage he would know they were family. He looked older. Much older than he was._

_ “What? Prince Rhaegar?” He asked, confused. “Where are we? If you are here then where is my sister?” _

_ He frowned. “So Lyanna has passed as well? You don’t seem to hate me or want me gone.” _

_ Ned frowned sitting down on a bench nearby. “No, I don’t. It’s been a long time since you and my sister passed. Don’t worry, I’ve taken your son and called him my bastard to keep him safe. Gave him the name of Jon Snow. Where are we?” _

_ Rheagar frowned and sighed leaving the harp to sit with him. “I don’t know. If that much time has passed and Lyanna is not here, then I have no idea either. This doesn’t look like any afterlife the religions have told us. How did you get here? Baratheon didn’t find out about Aegon, had he?” _

_ “No, it’s worse than that. He was killed after a hunting accident. His children, I found out, were in truth bastards and the product of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister. The eldest was power-hungry and wanted me dead for treason. The last thing I said was to Lyanna. That I kept my promise in keeping Jon safe. He chose to go to the Wall,” he frowned. “I do wish I could have told him who his true parents were. I promised I would the next time I met him.” _

_ The Targaryen Prince smiled kindly and put an arm around his brother-in-law. “I’m just happy to know he’s safe. That you kept him that way. It’s all that matters. Besides, we’re family,” he said patting the man’s back. _

_ Ned smiled softly. “I wish I could have known what family get-togethers would have been like,” he chuckled. _

_ Before the conversation could go on, Jaime Lannister pretty much fell to the ground from another portal. He was shaking before getting up and looking at her hand. “My...hand is back?” he asked bewildered. He turned around to find Ned and Rhreagar. Ned was on the defensive while the prince was still carefree. “What’s going on?” Where’s Cersei? If we both died together then where is she?” he asked frantically. _

_ “Easy now,” another voice came from behind the two brothers-in-law. The man looked to be young, with black hair and grey eyes with the tiniest hint of violet. “I apologize for not getting here sooner. My name is Zehikari. I am a god of reincarnation and of mischief. I’m not attached to Westeros. Instead, I am in favor of giving people who have died second chances to redeem themselves. There is a world I control that has stories that tell what happens in worlds such as yours. My brother wants me to only reincarnate them and not let them remember their past selves. However, I thought to choose three of each. Sometimes more, sometimes less, to remember everything of their past lives after they turn sixteen years of age. After that, if they had any abilities or powers, those will pass on to them in order to redeem themselves as they were of their past selves. You are also given a special gift. If you kiss someone you care very much for with the intent of having them remember they, too, will remember everything with whatever powers or skills they once had.” _

_ “Redeem?” Jaime asked. “A special kiss? What would be the catch to this?” _

_ “I agree, there must be a catch,” Rheagar nodded. _

_ The god smiled and nodded. “Yes. There is one major catch. You must live in the sex that is opposite of your previous body. You must all live the life of women. Don’t worry though, This world is much more progressive than Westeros. Women can work in any field they wish, go to University, and even work in the military if they wish it. There is another thing, but this is for all that are reborn into this world. You will have ailments that mirror how you died if it was traumatic or a sickness. Would you three like to partake in this? Those you lost will be waiting for you there. If you are related, you will still be in the same way.”  _

_ ***End of Flashback. _

They definitely took on this strange god’s offer. Though, they didn’t think there would be any consequences to what he did. Now, because of his carelessness, Robert will remember. Her father and brother will remember. Time frozen in Westeros, most likely right after Jaime and Cersei died together. What worried her the most is this talk of  _ villainy. _ “Lori… by villainy. Do you mean creatures?” she asked quietly. “Such as White Walkers?”

She heard her friend sigh. “Yes, in our case, any aliens that caused pain. Thanos will also remember his previous life, and I doubt the stones will stay in the MCU for long after ten years. I wish I could have stopped him that day.”

“Lori, there wasn’t anything you could do. He’s the one who killed you, after all. My wife’s body was in Winterfell during that battle, so I’m worried she will somehow become a White Walker again.”

“I know, it’s something to worry about. I just wanted to warn you,” (s)he added softly. “He said if people come through portals from the other world, the countdown begins. Apparently, every spot world he chose to come into this one had convened into one spot. They all live in the same areas. Your large town, our city… As long as each member of that world lives there, it can happen. Things might be alright. As long as no one from Westeros arrives. Do you know if all the dead live there?”

“I’m not sure. It sure seems like it. The main cast, anyway. I’ll make sure to warn Jamie and Dina. Thank you for letting me know,” she added quietly. “Our readthrough is about to start; I’d ask again if you’d want to make a trip here to be in the cast, but you have your hands full there. We still got three roles to fill. You’d most likely be able to do all three with those powers of yours,” She chuckled. “I’ve got to go, so I’ll keep you posted, alright?”

“Thank you for that compliment.” Rachel could sense the mischievous smirk on he(r) face. “Of course I will. Good luck Aaron Burr, sir,” (s)he added with a chuckle. 

“Talk less, will you?” Rachel added with a smirk before hanging up. She sighed, leaning back on her chair. She looked at the rest of the cast. If those from Westeros were to arrive, they would all not be the same. None of them. She’d recast Alexander  _ immediately _ since she doubted anyone would feel comfortable with Little Finger taking the lead role.

“Everything ok?” Dina asked, walking over. She didn’t have any obvious roles, just the bullet, and ensemble. They haven’t even found the other ensemble cast to kill her in the play. That’s kind of important!

“I guess you can say...no?” she sighed. “Lori called and gave a bit of frightening news…” She added in a whisper. Dina sat down next to her and gave Jamie a look to come as well. She made an excuse to leave her sister Cindy and came over. She always knew when it was time for a “talk.” Rachel retold what Lori had just told her. The girls were quiet, and Jamie glanced at her sister. 

“Everyone?” she asked. “Even Cindy?”

“Even Kate,” Dina sighed. Then her eyes widened. “Even Bobby…”

“Yea, even  _ him _ . He will not be happy. I not only stole his woman once but twice. You remember how he tried to win her again,” Rachel shivered and put a hand on her chest. It was bad enough she still felt that hammer. “Not to mention, _ you _ raised my son who was secretly the true heir to the throne of Westeros.” Dina frowned at that last part. That man would want so much revenge. “Plus, you and Cersei fathered those children. He will be pissed at both of you.” Jamie tensed. She knew her sister and nephews would be in danger.

“If they show up, I’ll give my daughter the kiss right away,” Jamie said. “I don’t want her to wake up from a nightmare of being poisoned. I’m still lucky that she is in my life again. The only child who knew who I was. I can’t thank Jeremy enough. I’m glad he’s in her life when he can be, but I think he has his hands full there. I might… even call Cindy and the boys to a sleepover. I know she will be confused and scared, but it might be best. I don’t want her husband going into a rage and murdering them.”

“I will give Kate the kiss if it does,” Dina nodded. “I doubt she will be thrilled I kept this from her, but she should be the one to know. I don’t want to have her dream the past instead of having it instantly return. It seems better that way. She will most likely be very cross that I called Jon my son and not my nephew.”

Rachel nodded with a sigh. “I’m just glad I already gave Lily the kiss. If Aeg...Jon and my sister were to come out of nowhere with a giant white wolf, and possibly a dragon; I don’t exactly know how she would have reacted. Though, be a bit hard to hide my dragon-nephew,” Dina chuckled a little. “Although, there is a big patch of woods right by my house. We could probably hide Drogon there if needed.” The other two friends could tell she pictured that in her head. They acted as if nothing was wrong and went on with the rehearsal. 

Hours passed, and everyone was going home. Rachel, Dina, and Jamie promised to call the others if what Lori said happened. Despite how strange it felt, Rachel had learned how to drive and played the songs she had to sing for the play. She loved singing while driving. While a car was vastly different than riding a horse, singing kept her alert on the road, at least. When she got in the door, she was greeted by wonderful smells. Lily had always been a great cook. Even as Lyanna. Since women were free to do whatever they wanted in this world, she was a policewoman. It was the closest she could get to being a knight. Jamie was also a policewoman, but only part-time. The other part she devoted to the community theatre and, interestingly, classes. Turns out the former Kingslayer had problems with reading because of dyslexia. After correcting them properly, she gained a love for reading. Tyrion would be proud.

“It smells amazing, as always, my wolf,” Rachel said with a smile holding her wife from behind. She rested her head on her shoulder. Their love spanned across lifetimes.  _ True _ love, as it were. 

Lily chuckled softly, “and you always come home just in time to eat, my dragon.” She turned around and kissed her lovingly. 

“Any luck?” Rachel asked, placing her hands lower. Since they could not have children biologically in this life, the young couple were trying to use donors. There were a lot of doctor visits. Thankfully, they had plenty of money to pay for them. Even though there were plenty who offered to donate for free. 

They had a small group of “cosplayers” who gathered at conventions. They consisted of people who had regained memories. They usually cosplayed their past lives or people they were close to. As a shapeshifter, Lori usually cheated. Jeremy, who used to be Natasha Romanov, volunteered when Jamie showed interest in having a child of her own. She had no need or want to be with someone this time around. She already missed out on Bruce and Clint. She refused to be with her sister in that way again in this life, and the other woman she loved was still “alive.” If those who remembered needed help, they usually found ways to keep in touch. Thank the gods for technology in this world!

The dragon’s wolf smiled. “It was positive this morning. I already told the captain, and he put me on desk duty.”

Rachel was still taller than Lily, which was good because she pulled her close and kissed her passionately. “We can raise this one together! No dangers of Westeros and opposing families. Just us this time.” The two women had a moment before a sound came from behind Rachel, as well as a gust of wind. She instinctively placed herself in front of Lily and turned to see a portal just as Lori had warned her about. “Oh no…”

“What? What’s going on?” Lily asked, grabbing a kitchen knife. 

“Lori warned me about something. If this is what I think it is, our town will be in danger.” Rachel explained. Just as she did, Aegon (Jon Snow) Targaryen came out of the winding air. He held his sword out, completely confused and afraid. Lily dropped the knife to the ground in shock. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“How… Aegon?” she whispered. 

Rachel’s heart was racing, but she tried to calm her son down. She put her hand out slowly. “It’s alright; we’re not your enemy. You can put the sword away Ae- Jon. We are not going to hurt you,” 

“Who are you both? How do you know my name? Both names?” he demanded. Ghost soon followed his master out of the portal. He looked confused and whined while padding around. Though, once he caught the scent of Lily went over and started licking her. The wolf was taller than Rachel when on his rear paws in a  _ hugging _ type of way. “Ghost?” Jon asked, confused.

Rachel sighed with a look of jealousy. “Dire wolves are so intelligent, of course, he would sense you. Probably senses the baby too…” she sighed and went back to calm her son. “Ok, Jon Snow, you aren’t in Westeros anymore. You and Ghost are in another world where you’re safe. I know who you are because in this world Westeros is a fictional book series and Television… you don’t know what that is yet. Anyway, you are safe with us...Well, until everyone remembers tomorrow morning…” That line earned a smack from her wife. 

“What? What do you mean everyone remembers? What did Lori tell you?” she huffed, still petting Ghost’s head. Rachel was then reminded of how moody she was when she fell pregnant with Aegon in the first place. Ghost was back on all four paws and tilted his head before going back to Jon’s side.

“The portal is still going; I’ll explain when… ah. Of course, it would be her.” the former Prince sig hed as his little sister she never got to meet came through, and the portal disappeared. 

“What is going on? Where is Drogon?” she demanded suddenly. It was obvious she was still in “mad queen” mode.

“Calm down, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. .. please.” (I didn’t totally look it up and copy-paste for funsies… nope not me!) Rachel said calmly in Valyrian.

“How do you know that language?” she asked suspiciously. “And my title?

“Show off,” Lily mutt ered. “How could you say her full title in one breath like that?” She was scratching the large white wolf between his ears again after walking over. Apparently, she loved her grand-wolf very much. 

“Theatre. Theatre my love,” Rachel said with a small smirk. Though it earned her another smack.

“Now, explain my love. I want to know what’s going on too.”

“Alright, alright. Please don’t give me that look,” Rachel sighed. “Please sit down, both of you,” she said softly. After the Prince and Kheleessi sat down, she continued. “You are in another world. Not Westeros. In this city, in particular, people have been reborn _ from _ Westeros. Three have been chosen to remember everything since they were sixteen with the catch that they would have to be the opposite sex of their previous life. Ned Stark, Jamie Lannister, and I agreed to these terms. We can let one person we care deeply for to remember the previous life. I chose my wife. Ned, now called Dina, had chosen to kiss her wife when the time came, and Jamie chose his daughter. Jamie still goes by the same name just spelled differently since it is seen as unisex in this world. She does not have a relationship with her twin this time around, which is so much better. Our friend Jeremy offered to help her have a child since she wanted to be a parent but did not want a partner. Dina and her wife Kate have used the same method we have to have their two sons who are Rob and Rickon’s reincarnates. Dina slyly decided to name them Rob and Richard, which can be shortened to Rick. They were born twins this time funny enough,” she added with a soft smile. Jon gave a small smile. Rachel could tell how much they meant to him. Even though he knew they were his cousins now and not siblings, they were still close enough to be siblings.

“Wait, if your sister in law was Ned Stark then…” Jon stared at them. It was clear he was overwhelmed. Lily could not help but throw herself onto him and hug him tightly. 

“My son,” she said with tears. Jon was stiff at first but slowly melted into her embrace. Dany looked at the two, and then to Rachel who had a sad smile on her face. 

“If his mother is your wife then you must be… Rh...Rhaegar?” her sister gasped. “How is this even possible?” She stared at Rachel in shock. It seemed that the rage and  _ madness  _ she had while attacking Kings Landing was slowly melting away after meeting the sibling she never met. The Khalissi thought she was the only Targaryen left until she met Jon and now she was in a completely different world where she was with her kind, elder brother. She could do nothing and stood there staring. Rachel smiled softly and went over to her pulling her in for a tight sibling hug. Something he only wished he could have given. 

“It’s alright, baby sister,” she said softly.

Jon looked up with tears. It was clear that this was something he never thought would happen. It seemed that being in a world where he felt safer, he was able to finally express the pent up feelings he had suppressed. After finding out he was a legitimate child, as well as the  _ proper _ Prince of Westeros, it was all so much. He was speechless, not knowing what to say. It must feel as if he is in some kind of dream; meeting his dead parents in another world. Reborn.

“My friend Lori told me that if a portal like that showed up, those closest to us, personally, will come out,” she explained. By this time he had taken the three of them plus Ghost to the living room and sat them down. The King of the North and Khelissi stared at all the unknown things around them. “If that happens, then tomorrow morning, all of the city will remember, and there will most likely be chaos. I will try my best to help keep everyone calm since I never got to rule myself. Father and our brother are here too, but I will not let either of them anywhere close to being the ruler of our town. I don’t want another game for thrones in our town, or another Shido situation.” Lily shoved her playfully when she made that comment. “It is a new world, so there should be peace and not war if I can help it,” she added softly. “This is also why Aegon is here. The two of you are the people that we care about most. Along with our grand-dire wolf Ghost, I see,” she added with a small chuckle after he made a noise. Dire wolves are highly intelligent, after all. “Though, I wonder how we could handle Drogon if he came by. Would be very hard to hide my nephew-dragon. Anyway, I’m sorry that I could not have been there instead of Viserys. I would have killed him myself for the way he treated you, and I’m sure the both of you know how much I wanted peace and didn’t like war as much.” Rachel smiled at her sister who was still clinging to her. She pet her hair, kissing her forehead lovingly. 

Lily wasted no time smacking Rachel in the head after finally letting go of Jon. “When were you going to tell me!” she cried. She quickly returned to her almost vice-maternal grip on poor Aegon. “Our little boy,” she sniffed. The poor boy was silent. The shock was gone. Now he was just confused. Possibly terrified of the wrath of a pregnant mama Stark wolf.

“Ow…” Rachel whined. “I forgot you get all moody when you’re with-child…”

“What was that?” a dangerous tone escaped Lily’s mouth. 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything!” Rachel said quickly. 

“You better not have, my dragon, or you will be on the couch tonight.”

“Yes… my wolf… I didn’t exactly get a chance, though. I came home and was going to let you know but the portal kind of got ahead of me.” She sighed and pulled away slightly from Dany. “Anyway, what were you thinking, Dany?”

His sister was confused at the change in tone. “What do you mean?”

“What you did to Kings Landing. You insisted on not being like our father, and in the end, you still ended up just like him. Having Drogon light the city ablaze is not exactly being a fair royal. There were _ civilians _ , Dany. Innocent blood was shed as well as guilty. I know what Cersei did was horrible, but that was stooping down to her level. Capturing her would have been a better option.”

“How… do you know about all that?” Jon asked quietly after getting out of his mother’s grasp.

“That thing called a television I mentioned earlier— It’s moving pictures.” She pointed to the smart TV in the corner of the room. “Actors play roles, and the acts are recorded forever. A book series was adapted that told the story from when the dire wolf pups came to the Stark Family until the last Targaryen Princess… well Khalissi... was killed before the last prince was sent back to the Wall. I hate that ending, by the way. Why couldn’t the two of you rule together? You do realize incest has happened in our bloodline and others for centuries. I know it’s not exactly a thing that’s pleasant and I would not have liked it myself, but I would have preferred that to what happened between you two. It shouldn’t have been one or the other. Ugh, I always get all ranty when…” Rachel stopped talking and started coughing. She grabbed her inhaler and took medicine. “Sorry, another side effect of being reborn. Certain aspects of how you died will come in the form of ailments. Robert hit me in the chest with a hammer, hence, lung problems.”

Lily let go of Jon and rubbed her back, kissing her on the cheek. A very quick 180 from yelling at her before. “Wait, you said everyone will remember tomorrow. Does that mean Bobby will as well?” She asked nervously. “You stole me from him not once but twice. This time was a bit easier since same-sex is more accepted in this world. It’s a good thing I’ve always been bisexual. Don’t know how to tell Cersei I had a crush on her back then…” Jon and Dany both looked at her surprised while Rachel sighed. That was an interesting conversation with Jamie. “Oh… and Dina. She hid our son pretending he was her’s!”

“I know, I’m worried too. Hell, I’m even worried about Cindy. She married him willingly this time and actually had his boys. I’m more worried about my father. The Mad King might return, and to be honest I wouldn’t mind if Jamie killed him again…”

“Rachel…” Lily said with a firm look. “Stop that.”

“It’s true, He let the power go to his head. He’s rich and a politician now. He could be another Masayoshi Shido!” She tried to rationalize.

“You play too many video games and hang out with Guren too much,” Lily sighed. “Should I come to rehearsal with you in case he shows?” 

“Yes, but with some officers that used to be Targaryen guards loyal to me. You’re pregnant now so I don’t want you working at the door in case he shows. Hells, in case my  _ father  _ shows. I imagine that everyone won’t exactly have a normal day tomorrow. I might have to take the lead somehow. Maybe work with Jamie on it. Oh right! I was going to give a mass text to let them know there is an all-day rehearsal opening early,” He got his phone out and started a multi-person text while her son and sister watched. They were confused and intrigued by the cell phone. “I’ll tell everyone to meet at rehearsal for an all-day session. It will be open all day and come immediately when possible. We should take Aeg... Jon and Dany with us. You know Dirk and Gemma will be happy to see them,” she smiled.

“You… can call me Aegon if you want to. It’s the name you gave me after all. What do you mean by rehearsal?” the young Prince asked. It seemed as if he was getting used to this new setting, and more comfortable with the reincarnations of his real parents. After all, the boy thought Ned Stark had him out of wedlock with someone for his entire life. Only to find out he was actually a Targaryen  _ royalty _ .

“Oh, I lead a community theatre group. We are playing a musical. You do know I loved music back then right? I can expand my love even more now!” Rachel said proudly.

“What happened to talk less, and smiling more Aaron Burr, sir?” Lily chuckled. 

“Oh hush, my unofficial Theodosia. I’ll gladly wait for it,” she giggled. Her son and sister looked at them extremely confused. “Oh right, sorry. Lines from the musical we are putting on. Oh! I should show you! Maybe you can join in! We really need more ensemble cast… Or even other characters...Oh right! Do you think Tyrion would make a good Alexander?” she asked Lily.

“Actually, I think he definitely suits the role. If he can keep up with the lyrics,” she chuckled.

“Yes! I should let Jamie know!” She got up excitedly and turned the TV on. It made the three new arrivals jump at first, but they watched intently. They seemed so intrigued by the television. Comically, Ghost growled and did a howl/bark at the screen until Jon calmed him down. She put on the  _ Disney+ _ app and played the recorded musical play for them. 

“I will be playing him, Aaron Burr,” she explained. “Lily, stay with them alright? I’m going to check in on Dina and Jamie.”

“Of course,” she said with a supportive smile and kissed her. Lily went right back to Jon and coddled the poor man. He really seemed to be warming up to her and Rachel. After all, he deserved to know his mother who entrusted her own brother with keeping him safe.

Rachel took a breath and began to call Dina when Jamie called  _ her _ . “Jamie? I’m guessing people are there?”

“Yes,” Jamie said in an unsteady voice. “Tyrion and Sir Brianne. Or should I say, Dame? It scared Mycella, so I… well you know.”

“Yes, I know. You gave her the memories. Is she alright?”

“Yes, she’s clinging to me as we speak. So everyone is going to remember as Lori explained,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“They will, I sent a mass text to everyone. It’s a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, but with everyone regaining their memories I suspect there will be chaos. Be careful about that. I’m worried about your sister and mine. Though, I wonder if we can get Tyrion to play Hamilton instead. After all, Sheila is playing Eliza,” she said with a smile.

“That would be interesting. To be honest, I did root for him with her in that life. I wanted to secretly make amends for the time father and I tricked him. Personally, I wished they could have had a happy ending. It hurts when I watch the things my father and I did. Why I defended and mourned him is beyond me. Do you think Tyrion will be able to keep up with the quick and hip hop parts?” she asked. Rachel could hear Tyrion questioning what he was talking about in the background.

“I think he can,” she chuckled softly. “Anything is better than Little Finger playing the lead. Maybe we can demote him to King George. Oh, wait! That one guy. The guy who tries to talk about the revolution being ridiculous, being loyal to the King, blah blah. Would be great to give him the least important part!”

Jamie chuckled. “Yes, he definitely fits that part. Well, I should get back to helping them understand everything and keep my daughter calm. I should show them the musical if we are attempting to get Tyrion to play the lead.”

“You should also tell Brianne that…”

“Not at the moment. Not now,” Jamie interrupted nervously.

“Lori said we need to tell feelings, secrets, and such. It’s like our unfinished business,” Rachel reminded her. “I wish there was a character for Martha. She could have played her.”

Jamie sighed on the other line. “I know, just give me time.”

“Oh, really President Washington? One last time?”

“Oh close the door on the way out, will you Burr?” Jamie chuckled. 

“Hey, I just want to be in the room where it happens,” she smirked. “At least show them the movie. That’s what I’m doing with Aegon and Dany. Ghost barked at the TV. It was adorable. Anyway, what are you doing about Cindy? When she wakes up tomorrow…”

“Yes, I know… I might have to ask her to come over to stay with the boys. You know. One of our sibling nights where I make sure she sleeps in the guest bedroom and far from me,” she sighed.

“I know you can’t give her the kiss, but I think if she knows before she sleeps it will be less traumatic. The boys never watched the show, but try to explain the best you can ok? Make sure you can take them to rehearsal tomorrow.”

“I will, I’m really nervous but I think it needs to be done. Good thing I have a four-bedroom house.”

Rachel nodded. “I should check up on Dina. I’m guessing the rest of her children showed up. Good luck with Cindy.”

“Thank you, good luck with Dina.” 

Rachel nodded and called Dina right away. 

“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m guessing Jon and Danerys showed up?”

“So your remaining children showed up as well. Yes. Tyrion and Sir Brianne on Jamie’s end. I convinced her to invite Cindy over to break it down to her slowly. It might be less traumatic that way. Though, it would be interesting. The two women she loved sleeping in the same house,” she noted. She heard Dina sigh and the soft cries from Kate. “You gave her her memories, didn’t you?”

“Yes, she’s taken the three of them into a motherly hug,” she chuckled softly. “Though, when I explained it to them, Arya came straight to me. Despite being a many-faced girl she is still my daughter. Sansa was shaking and clinging to her mother despite how strong she had become. Bran is… Bran,” she added in a soft whisper. It was obvious that she didn’t want to talk about it much. Rachel made a note to find a nice electric wheelchair for him so no one had to carry or wheel him around. “It was interesting. He was silent for a good few minutes. It seems his powers work here too. Possibly with pigeons or something,” she chuckled. “He knew who I was immediately and how we were reborn. I feel as if that is cheating but I guess we can’t really stop that can we?”

“I figured, I still don’t like that he took the title of King for himself,” Rachel sighed.

“Oh, you’re just biased. You prefer Jon become King despite what the writer wrote,” Dina chuckled. “Really though, what is going to happen?”

“Well, I open the theatre early just as planned. We all fall in to have a meeting among the former houses, wildlings, etcetera. Minus Bobby of course. I’m getting some former Targaryen guards loyal to me from the police force to stand guard. Lily is calling them in the morning. I should probably order them to keep my father and brother out as well. I don’t think Jamie’s father will be a threat, but we should be cautious just in case. Who knows if he will want revenge for Tyrion killing him or not,” she sighed. 

“This is true. Though, I wonder if her mother would want to meet Tyrion and be the mother he never got to meet. I’m sure Lily is all over Jon, isn’t she?” she chuckled again. She must have imagined the scene in her head.

Rachel smiled softly. “Yes, she is even more emotional because well… the sessions worked. We’re having a baby. We can finally raise a child together.”

“I’m so glad,” Dina said with a happier tone. “So that’s why you are getting policemen and women who used to be loyal to you. We can’t put her in danger, right?”

“Exactly. I’m wondering if Sir Brianne would want to help. I know she most likely wants to meet everyone again, but she does have that strong side of her. Just like Lily and Arya. I’m sure Arya and Lily meeting will be interesting. Though your assassin daughter might want to help guard the place. We don’t need her killing Little Finger again this time though. Is it weird having a daughter who has many faces?” she chuckled. 

Dina sighed. “Yes, it is very interesting, but I’m sure we will have some kind of discussion about it later. I can’t wait to see Peter’s face when he sees her again. You think he will just drop out if she’s there?”

Rachel chuckled. “It would be easier than demoting him! I plan to make him that insignificant guy who plays all those annoying roles. Alright, I’m showing Aegon and Dany the movie. Perhaps you should show them as well? So they are not completely confused tomorrow? They might want to join in! The more the merrier!”

“Yes, I will. Have a good night, alright? I know Rob and Ricky will be scared when they wake up. They were both killed in a traumatic way like us. Their mother and I can help soothe them at least. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she added. 

“See you tomorrow,” she nodded, hanging up the phone. She sighed deeply and stood with her back against the wall. After tomorrow their town would surely go into chaos. It would be even harder to keep away from the rest of the world if a large dragon appeared. All she could do was get her son and sister used to the way this world worked before they met with everyone tomorrow. There would be peace in their town tonight, but chaos would reign soon. All they had to do was wait for it.


End file.
